Farming
Farming is a skill about growing plants. trees and crops. The skill can be unlocked by starting the Bob the Farmer quest (Completing is not a requirement to unlock, it is however to get access to Bob). The products are used as brewing ingredients, food or woods. Leveling Players earn farming XP when harvesting crops. The higher tier the seeds are, the better XP they yield. High XP seeds are most likely rarer. Farming level allows a player to grow high level seeds and prevent certain types of seeds from dying (see below). Farming patches After finishing the quest, Bob starts finding seeds with his Rake. Bob's wife Bobette will join him later with her Trowel, after completing her quest. The, initially slow, accumulation rate can been boosted by socketing Gems into the rake. Each level of gem adds an additional 5% chance of finding seeds, with a maximum bonus of 20%. There are 4 farming plots to grow seeds on, with 2 more plots available as a donor perk. Seeds can be planted by clicking on the plot and selecting the image of the seed one wants to plant. Crops are harvested by clicking on the grown plant. Completing the Factory farming quest gives players access to the planter. This allows players to plant all plots at the same time with the same seed. If for some reason one plants the wrong seed, he can click on the plot and remove what he has growing to clear the plot. The planter can not remove growing plants from farming plots. Completing Bob's Uncle quest allows players to access his farm. Only mushrooms can be planted there however because of the soil being too dry, and half of the yields are kept by him. Seeds There are four type of seeds based on its function. Primary seeds are grown for primary brewing ingredients, which mostly are variants of leaves. They have a chance of dying until players reach a certain farming level. The dying chance is 1/7. Some kind of these seeds give the highest farming XP, like Striped Crystal Leaf Seeds or Crystal Leaf Seeds. Secondary seeds are grown for secondary brewing ingredients, which are mushrooms, grasses and Strange Leaf, a special leaf that can only be obtained from woodcutting and Trees or monsters. None of the secondary seeds require bonemeal to grow and they usually give very little farming XP. Tree seeds give logs and farming XP. They usually give decent XP, although with a (very) long growing time. Players can get tree seeds from chopping trees in Woodcutting patches, but not from trees growing in farming patches. They also can be obtained from workers. Food seeds are alternative food sources besides fish from fishing, and only get collected by Bobette. For that reason, they give very low farming XP but yet take a long time to grow. Food seeds don't use bonemeal. Higher level tree and leaf seeds use bonemeal to grow. See more at Bonemeal Bin. Livestock Livestock or cattle is a skill branch that allows players to raise animals and collect products from them. See more at Animals. List of all seeds Trivia * Farming is the only skill involving characters that come with tools. Category:Skills